jforcefandomcom-20200215-history
J-Force
JGirl started making electronic music in 2014. She published it in her youtube channel, but it wasn't very successful. She told her best friends, but the one who got more interested was J.Happy, who loves metal music. He started dreaming about making a band. In 2016, Jorge gets his first electric guitar (a Fender) and starts learning. Inspired by AFI, JGirl creates her first heavy metal song. Jorge gets a new guitar from one of his trips to Italy and lends her the Fender. She learns some basics about the guitar. In October 2016, JGirl and J.Happy find an abandoned haunted studios and record the videoclip for Whispers. Jorge calls J-Force to the duet, maybe in tribute to DragonForce, one of the bands they listen to. They won a prize for best videoclip in the year contest 100Cenas. In January 2017, JGirl gets a synth, so she could compose more easily. J-Force was rising, but it wasn't... complete and they wanted to include their best friends in the group as well. Tagap actually knew a lot about heavy metal, and he had a great potential as a singer, since he could handle high and low notes very well. Besides, he had a good notion of tempo. FlyPT was a computer master and he could add sound effects to the videoclips... Also, he had a keyboard at home. KevinStar always wanted to be famous and he was the only one who had Hip Hop dancing classes, and also Rock Pop influences from a small garage band he had made when he was younger. With his peculiar voice, he could also sing. Jotac had been in the conservatory class learning to play the trumpet since the age of 10, and had piano classes when younger, so he had the best musical notions. In the 2017's Halloween, the group is creating the second videoclip - Years Of Wrath - referring to the years of puberty, when the body changes. When rehearsing, the whole group got cursed after drinking lime juice at FlyPT's home at the moonlight. As a consequence, they all turn into monsters inspired by their costumes. Every four weeks, when the moon returns to that same phase, they turn into this monsters again. J-Girl is a vampire, J.Happy is a wolfman, FlyPT is doctor Frankenstein, Tagap is a ghoul, Jotac is a demon and KevinStar is a skeleton. J-Force had to search for the effects of lime juice in the Book Of Halloween Phenomenons to find out the cure. They had to travel to the Crystal Caves, to find a purple crystal, melt it and hold it in their hands the next Halloween. Unfortunately, right after they travelled to the Crystal Caves, some weird effect made them fight each other, in teams. J-Girl, J.Happy and FlyPT were pink-skinned and Tagap, Jotac and KevinStar were blue-skinned. They fought each other to death but they didn't really die. That effect was similar to a dream or an hallucination and when they noticed, the crystal was already taken away. Category:Band